creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Netz
Erster Faden: Bekanntlich ist es immer eine gute Idee, unbedarft Portale zu anderen Welten zu öffnen Warum mussten es Spinnen sein? Markus stellte sich diese Frage, während er auf dem Boden herumkroch und seinen linken Arm suchte. Nicht, dass es ihm irgendetwas gebracht hätte, ihn zu finden, aber was Besseres viel ihm nicht ein. Und so musste er sich wenigstens nicht so sehr auf die fehlenden Beine konzentrieren. Ironischerweise hatte er, selbst als er es versucht hatte, keinen Schmerz gespürt, nachdem sie einmal weg waren. Keine Phantomgliedmaßen, kein höllisches Brennen an den Stümpfen… ab und an ein scharfes Ziehen, wenn die Reste der Oberschenkelknochen in eine der Fliesenrillen gerieten, aber das war auch schon alles. Entweder, so mutmaßte Markus, hatte er den Horror schon hinter sich, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte, oder aber er würde erst noch richtig beginnen. Er stützte sich auf den verbliebenen Arm nach Oben um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen, bereute es aber sofort. Wenn er wenigstens Leichen gesehen hätte, wäre im vieles leichter gefallen, wenn auch nicht eigentlich leicht… aber es war etwas, woran er sich gewöhnen konnte. Was allerdings nicht in diese Kategorie passte war das, was sich als seine Realität entpuppte. Der Boden war mit Blut besprenkelt, oder vielmehr darin getränkt, ansonsten frei, aber die etwa zwei Dutzend Erhebungen, die wie Maulwurfshügel emporragten, waren schwarz und uneben und bewegten sich. Nicht in eine konkrete Richtung, immerhin das beruhigte Markus, aber sie zitterten und zuckten und wuselten dank all der Millionen und Abermillionen Spinnen, die sich daran zu laben versuchten. Allein der Gedanke an diese schlichte Tatsache lähmte Markus und beinahe war er versucht, sich zu übergeben. Er ließ es sein, als er den Blick senkte und sein Namensschild auf dem Boden erblickte. Dr. Markus Schraum, Paradubliker. Für einen Moment hätte er fast lachen wollen, als ihm in den Sinn kam, wie diese Berufsbezeichnung überhaupt erst entstanden war. Seit es im Jahr 8344 gelungen war, effektiv die Grundstruktur von schwarzen Löchern zu erforschen, war das Gebiet der angewandten Physik deutlich populärer und vielseitiger geworden, dazu gehörte wenige Jahrzehnte später auch die Erfindung des Berufsbildes Paradupliker, eine Kombination aus dem Forschungsbild für Paranormale Erforschung – worunter schon seit 6322 nicht mehr nur die klassischen Geister und andere früher als Paranormale Erscheinungen bekannte Geschehnisse fielen- Tatsächlich handelte es sich inzwischen um die Dinge, die der Wissenschaft bekannt, jedoch noch unerforscht waren. Nach Jahrhunderten der Forschung ein vergleichsweise eingeschränktes Gebiet – und des Berufes des sog. Duplikaters, was ein Oberbegriff war für die Unterkategorien Dupliker und Duplizist. Duplizisten allgemein behandelten im Groben alles, was mit Klonen und Vergleichbarem zu tun hatte, beschränkten sich dabei aber auf die praktische Arbeit, während der Dubliker sich auf die Theoretische Erforschung beschränkte. Ein Paradupliker war nun jemand wie Markus, der versuchte, auf bisher fremde Arten des Klonens, Vermehrens, schlicht: Duplizierens zurückzugreifen. In Markus‘ Fall bezog sich das auf Parallele Universen. Als er damit begonnen hatte, war er nicht besonders interessiert gewesen. 8444 war es dem deutschen Paradupliker Eicher Mehlbau vermeintlich gelungen, die Existenz einer alternativen Realität zu negieren, bis sich herausstellte, dass in seinen Forschungen einige Fehler gemacht worden waren, die tatsächlich nicht die Existenz paralleler Universen sondern die Existenz des eigenen Universums widerlegt hätten. Das konnte aus naheliegenden Gründen nicht anerkannt werden, machte jedoch für die nächsten sechs Jahre den Beruf des Paraduplikers unschmackhaft, auch wenn sich das Bild im Jahr 8450 schon wieder soweit gebessert hatte, dass Markus, damals Student, seine Doktorarbeit in diesem Bereich ansiedelte, nicht wissend, was ihm vierzig Jahre später gelingen sollte. Was er anrichten würde. Nun, am 33. März des Jahres 8491, kroch der Wissenschaftler über den sündhaft roten Boden und wurde gewissermaßen fündig. Von der Länge her konnte das Objekt, das sich nur wenige Zentimeter außerhalb seiner Reichweite befand, durchaus sein verlorener Arm sein… Allerdings war es wegen dem schwarzen Gewusel darauf nicht eindeutig zu sagen. Markus wimmerte leise und schloss die Augen. Überall Spinnen, Spinnen, Spinnen… Ein Zwicken an seinen Beinstümpfen ließ ihn zusammenfahren und an seinem Körper vorbeiblicken. Zuerst fiel ihm nichts ungewöhnliches auf, aber als sich seine durch das kurze Schließen aus dem Konzept gekommenen Augen wieder an das sinsistre Zwielicht zu gewöhnen begannen, sah er, dass der Boden hinter ihm nicht mehr einfach blutbesudelt war. Er war schlichtweg kein Boden mehr. Statt hellgrauer Fliesen war er vollkommen in Schwarz getaucht und bewegte sich gerade jetzt wie auf Kommando. Die Masse an Spinnen umschloss Markus wie eine gewaltige Hand bestehend aus Milliarden Gelenken, jeweils kaum größer als der Fingernagel seines kleinen Fingers, aber so unvergleichlich viele… Die erste Hautschicht war schnell abgefressen, und die darunter liegende, empfindlichere Schicht war dran. Markus wagte es nicht, vor Schmerz zu schreien, aus Angst, die Arachniden könnten in seinen offenen Mund kriechen. Diese Furch erübrigte sich, als sie ebendieses mit seiner Nase taten. Von Panik gepackt atmete er sogar ein paar von ihnen ein, bevor er sich vollkommen dem Schmerz und der lähmenden Angst hingab. Der Schrei versiegte, als seine Stimmbänder durchgekaut waren. Die Spinnen selbst kümmerten sich nur noch so lange um ihn, bis er ein Stapel aus 206 sauber glänzenden Knochen war, einstmals Angehöriger einer Spezies, die die Evolution seit mehreren tausend Jahren sich selbst untertan gemacht hatte. Die Spinnen hatten keine Zeit, sich um ihn zu kümmern, denn ihre Anzahl nahm zu. Das leicht rötlich glänzende Loch im Nebenraum, von dem die Spinnen niemals erfahren würden, dass Dr. Markus Schraum, der Paradupliker, es als Tor zwischen verschiedenen Dimensionen entworfen hatte und dabei unwissentlich weitaus erfolgreicher war als geplant, stand noch immer offen. Und ihre Menge wuchs. Zweiter Faden: Nur einer von Vielen, die letztlich Alle sind. Das Jahr 2999 bringt nicht unbedingt den Glanz, der in Science Fiction aus Urzeiten angepriesen wird. Vor einer Weile, ich glaube es war kurz nach meinem Hundertsechsten Geburtstag, fiel mir einer dieser Lesechips in die Hände, mit denen man sich ein Buch quasi ins Gedächtnis implantieren kann. Inzwischen wird man für so altmodische Technik ja beinahe verspottet, aber es interessierte mich doch, immerhin war es ein wirklich altes, und damit meine ich ein unfassbar altes Buch. Der Titel lautete „Schmutz von Gestern“ von einem Schriftsteller namens Richard Bachmann, geschrieben im Jahr 2018. Zu seiner Zeit war er wohl irgend so was wie eine Schriftstellerikone, aber offenbar nicht von langer Dauer. Nach einiger Recherche schien es mir, als sei dieses Buch das einzige, das überhaupt bis heute überdauert hatte. Wie dem auch sei, es handelte von einem Schnabeltier, das durch ein Wurmloch in die Zukunft reist, tatsächlich ins Jahr 2997, irgendwann kurz vor Ostern, und dort den Glanz der Zukunft bestaunt. Überall Frieden, überall Herzlichkeit, die Umweltverschmutzung wurde praktisch ausgemerzt, eine reine Utopie. Als es dann jedoch wieder in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehrt verdirbt der ganze Dreck ihm den Verstand und treibt es in den Selbstmord. Das Lustigste war für mich der Gedanke, wie unvorstellbar verkommen die Welt zu Beginn des Einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts gewesen sein musste, dass die Gegenwart als Utopie wahrgenommen wurde. Heutzutage kann man ohne eine der sehr praktischen Handtellergroßen Gasmasken ja kaum vor die Tür gehen, ohne zu ersticken, und wenn man nicht erstickt, liegt die Mordrate immer noch bei knapp siebzig Prozent. Zugegeben, das war in den letzten Jahrzehnten notwendig geworden, um der Überbevölkerung der Erde Herr zu werden. Selbst auf dem Mond und den drei Sunfire-Stationen im All wurde es mit achtzehntausend Menschen inzwischen zu viel. Immerhin gab es den Großteil der Tiere nicht mehr, die Platz wegnahmen… wie dem auch sei, wo wir gerade von der Mordrate sprachen: Ich habe heute ja noch zu tun. Die Maske schränkt mein Blickfeld nur bedingt ein, was der Tatsache zu verdanken ist, dass es sich dabei um eine Sonderanfertigung handelt. Üblicherweise ist der Augenschutz eine simple, isolierte Plexiplatte, durchsichtig und stabil, aber sie beschlägt schnell und lässt es kaum zu, dass man damit zur Seite gucken kann. Dafür verhindert sie, dass die Giftstoffe sich in deine Augäpfel brennen. Bei meiner Spezialanfertigung habe ich die große Platte in zwei etwas kleinere, dafür schärfere und an meine Sehstärke angepasste Gläser aufgeteilt und den übrigen Platz genutzt, um ein Mikro-Belüftungssystem einzubauen. Auf diese Weise beschlägt das Glas nicht und Schmutzpartikel auf der Außenfläche werden sofort entfernt. Hat mich allerdings verdammte siebzig Inflas gekostet… Oh, verzeihung, das ist so ein Tick von mir. Die aktuelle Währung meines Heimatlandes nenne ich seit Abschaffung des Euros durch die Inflation im Jahr 2930 Inflas, weil mich der echte Name einfach ankotzt. Mal ehrlich: Wenn der Euro nicht funktioniert, warum nennt man die neue Währung dann bitte schön: Neu-Euro? Egal. Ich sehe genau, was ich sehen muss, und das ist alles andere als unansehnlich. Trotz des ewig schwarzen Himmels hat die Person, die ich observiere, das Licht in ihrer Wohnung ausgeschaltet, aber ich kann immer noch ihre Formen erkennen. Dank der kurzen Haare sehe ich einen dünnen Hals, der sich zu schlanken Schultern formt und in den Lichtverhältnissen die Brüste sehr vorteilhaft darlegt. Sie scheinen nicht ganz zu den restlichen Körperproportionen zu passen und ich vermute, dass die Frau sie hat vergrößern lassen. Unfassbar, dass manche Leute noch so eitel sein können. Sie verschwindet kurz von meinem Blickfeld und taucht wenig später im nebenliegenden Fenster wieder auf. Kurz darauf verwandelt die Scheibe sich in eine schwarze, an Obsidian erinnernde Platte. Beim Ausziehen macht sie sich keine Sorgen, aber offenbar geht es ihr gegen den Strich, beim Schlafen beobachtet zu werden. Ich stoße mich von der Wand ab und blicke auf mein Handgelenk. Die Ziffern, die auf der Haut erscheinen, zeigen mir an, dass die Jahrtausendwende noch genau zweiundvierzig Minuten auf sich warten lassen wird. Bis dahin würde die Frau eingeschlafen sein und den ganzen Trubel verpassen… wenn alles nach ihrem Plan laufen würde. Glücklicherweise für mich würde es das nicht. Ihre Wohnung war einfach zu finden, indem man sich mit den Immobilien ein wenig auskannte. Von der Breite her hatte jede Wohnung in diesem Gebäude zwei Fenster, so ließ sich leicht abschreiten, dass sie die vierte Wohnung von Links im zweiten Stock hatte. Ich lasse mir diese Tatsache noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, als ich die Tür betrachte. Was aussehen soll wie Holz, kann keines sein. Wäre diese Tussi reich genug, um sich auch nur den Türrahmen aus echtem Holz leisten zu können, würde sie nicht in diesem Kaff wohnen sondern irgendwo auf dem Land in einer Villa mit ihren verdammten Zehn Bediensteten und so weit weg von der Pollution wie möglich… Mann, da könnte ich richtig neidisch werden. Andererseits ist es für mich ungemein unpraktisch, dass es sich nicht um Holz handelt, denn das könnte ich mit Leichtigkeit zerbrechen. Da es sich nun aber nicht um Holz handelt, muss die Tür wohl aus Metall sein, was mir nur die Möglichkeit lässt, das Schloss zu knacken, ohne dabei von einem der Nachbarn gesehen zu werden. Zu meinem Glück sind die jedoch wahrscheinlich alle mit ihren Silvester-Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Ich knie mich hin und durchwühle meinen Rucksack nach einem Draht sowie einer etwa fingerlangen Nadel. Als ich beides in Händen halte bin ich froh, mich vorbereitet zu haben. Der Draht ist leicht gebogen, er sieht beinahe aus wie ein L, und an dem langen Ende halte ich ihn nun fest, während ich mir Mühe gebe, leise einen der altmodischen Bolzen im Schloss aufzuhebeln. Das geschafft, schiebe ich die Nadel in das Schloss und drücke sie nach oben, halte somit den Bolzen an Ort und Stelle und schiebe den Draht weiter hinein, um das Spiel zu wiederholen, sechs Mal insgesamt. Dann muss ich nur noch die Klinke herunterdrücken, und ich bin drin. Die Wohnung sieht von Innen so aus, wie man von außen erwarten konnte: Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass eine ärmliche Nutte hier lebt, ich würde mir glatt denken können, dass dem so wäre. Die Wände sind kalt und ohne größere Zierde, lediglich ein steinaltes Gemälde hängt dort, vom Schmutz der Luft grau angelaufen kann man noch einige Sonnenblumen in einer gelben Vase erkennen. Neugierig geworden sehe ich es mir genauer an und erkenne eine Signatur: V. van Gogh. Der Name sagt mir nichts, klingt aber nach der Holländischen Namensführung, die noch vor knapp achthundert Jahren üblich war. Ich vermute, dass es sich um irgendeinen Hobbymaler gehandelt haben muss, der ein, zwei Bilder auf den Markt brachte, damit kein Geld verdiente, was auch erklärt, wie eine Tussi wie diese sich eines der Bilder leisten konnte. Schön sieht es ja aus, das gebe ich zu. Die Möbel sind spärlich gesät und sehen ebenfalls alt und abgenutzt aus. Langsam kommt mir das Gefühl, dass das, was ich mit der Frau vorhabe, vielleicht sogar einer Erlösung aus einem Leben darstellt, dass so wertlos ist wie das Bild an der Wand. Meinen Rucksack halte ich noch immer in der Hand, weshalb ich nun ohne Verrenkungen hineingreifen und einen Knöppler herausnehmen kann. Dabei handelt es sich um eine relativ neue Erfindung, die ich gleich auf schändliche, aber unterhaltsame Weise zweckentfremden werde. Er sieht aus wie ein etwa fingerdicker, knapp fünfzehn Zentimeter langer stab, der vorne spitz zuläuft wie das Washington Monument. Der Stab ist innen soweit hohl, abgesehen von einer Handvoll mikroskopisch kleiner Messer. Das Prinzip sieht vor, dass er mit der Spitze voran in ein Lebensmittel gestochen wird, sagen wir mal einen Apfel, man dann einen Knopf am Griff drückt und der Stab sich öffnet, eine Stange des Apfels ausschneidet und man den Stab mitsamt dem darin enthaltenen Apfelstück wieder herausziehen kann. Dann schneiden die Messer im Inneren diese Stange in mundgerechte Happen, die man sich wie bei einem PEZ-Spender in den Mund fallen lassen kann. Ursprünglich sollte auf diese Weise Besteck ersetzt werden, dann stellte sich heraus, dass man auf diese Weise niemals das ganze Nahrungsmittel vertilgen kann, und die Produktion wurde eingestellt. Das lustige ist, dass trotz der weltweit existierenden Menge von knapp Zehntausend Stück eine so geringe Nachfrage besteht, dass der Preis kaum mehr beträgt als drei Inflas. Quasi ein Schnäppchen. Und auch wenn ich ein normales Messer nehmen könnte, macht es hiermit doch deutlich mehr Spaß. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ist nicht abgeschlossen, allerdings hätte die Frau es allein aus Scham schon tun sollen. Ein Loch in der Wand soll wohl als Schrank dienen, wo neben einer Palette an bürgerlicher Kleidung auch Dinge hängen, die sie wohl braucht, um spezielle Fetische ihrer Kunden zu befriedigen. Der Boden könnte nur schmutziger sein, wenn man ihn als Toilette benutzen würde, das Bett ist ein dürres Drahtgestell mit einer Art… nein, eine Matratze kann das nicht sein, allerhöchstens eine dicke Lage Stoff, mehr nicht. Ich sehe mich immer mehr als Erlöser dieses armen, leidenden Wesens. Ich stelle den Rucksack im Türrahmen ab und erreiche sie mit drei kleinen Schritten. Die schmutzige Bettdecke ist zum Teil verrutscht und ihr Oberkörper liegt frei. Das finde ich praktisch, denn so muss ich nur noch den Knöppler mit Schwung zwischen ihre Brüste rammen. Als ich es tue und mit Genugtuung höre, wie das Brustbein bricht, ertönen draußen die ersten Feuerwerkskörper. Es ist ein erhebendes Gefühl, das neue Jahrtausend mit einem Mord zu beginnen. Ich habe das Herz perfekt getroffen, denn anstatt aufzuwachen und laut zu schreien verkrampft sie sich einfach kurz und hört dann auf zu atmen. Ich grinse und betätige den Knopf am Griff des Knöpplers, der mir daraufhin ein gutes Stückchen Herz ausstanzt und in leckere kleine Häppchen zerlegt, die ich achtlos auf den Boden fallen lasse. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, dass dies als Spur zum Besitzer eines Knöpplers führen kann, denn die Polizei beschäftigt sich nicht mit den Morden an Nutten. Dazu hat sie zu viel anderes zu tun. Das einzige Problem daran ist, dass mein Auftraggeber dem Risiko entsprechend wenig zahlt, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, lässt sich das Geld immer noch in eine neue Felljacke umwandeln. Wunderbar. Ich stehe auf der Straße, genauer: In einer düsteren Seitengasse, und blicke in den Himmel. Eine schwarze Mauer, die uns von dem abtrennt, was früher als Sternenhimmel bekannt war. Dass ich Sterne gesehen habe, muss etwa… ja, etwas mehr als siebzig Jahre zurückliegen. Wie doch die Zeit vergeht. Nicht, dass ich es wirklich vermissen würde. Der Himmel hat mich immer genervt, da er mir das vor Augen führte, was ich nie haben konnte. Freiheit, Fortschritt, die Möglichkeit, diesen verkommenen Planeten zu verlassen. Ich senke den Blick, will weitergehen und zögere, als ich vor mit auf dem Boden einen Silvesterknaller sehe. Er ist etwa halb so groß wie meine Faust und ähnlich rund, die Zündschnur ragt aus einem kleinen Loch. Ich wundere mich, dass sie nicht angezündet wurde, nehme es dann aber als Wink des Schicksals. Während ich mich bücke, hole ich aus einer Seitentasche meines Rucksacks ein Feuerzeug heraus und halte es schließlich an die Lunte. Sie brennt schnell, und ich trete so gegen die Kugel, dass sie ein paar Meter wegrollt, dann warte ich auf den Knall. Kurz schießt mir durch den Kopf, dass es sich vielleicht um einen dieser Trickböller handeln könnte, der mir lauter kleine Funken entgegenspuckt oder sich in tausend Farben dreht, bis er verglüht wie unsere Sonne es irgendwann tun wird. Dann verschwindet der dünne Funkenschweif in der Kugel und… nichts passiert. Zuerst gebe ich mich skeptisch, wage es nicht, näher an das Ding heranzutreten. Ich habe davon gehört, dass manche Knaller mit einer leichten Verzögerung losgehen können und einem unbedacht handelnden Menschen die Hand wegsprengen und darauf habe ich ehrlich gesagt gerade keine Lust. Ich warte also eine Minute, schließlich zwei. Dann gehe ich das geringer gewordene Risiko ein und nehme den Knaller in die Hand. Offenbar ein Blindgänger, schießt mir durch den Kopf, als das Ding sich zu öffnen beginnt. Ich würde es so beschreiben, dass es so aussieht, als würde sich eine sehr stark verkrüppelte, technisch modifizierte Hand öffnen, langsam, knackend und mit vielen Fingern, nur schnell merke ich zwei Dinge: Ich halte keine Hand in der Hand und ich bin rhetorisch nicht so begabt, wie ich gerne glauben würde. Dementsprechend belasse ich es einfach dabei zu sagen, dass ich nach wenigen Sekunden der Schockstarre eine handtellergroße Spinne auf ebendiesem halte. Panik breitet sich in mir aus wie der Mensch auf dem Planeten Erde: Schnell, gnadenlos und giftig. Ich schreie vor Ekel und Angst und versuche, die arachnide Missgestalt wegzuwerfen, aber kaum, dass ich meinen Arm erhebe, spüre ich einen scharfen Stich an meinem Handgelenk. Das Mistvieh hat sich in mir festgebissen, und so sehr ich auch versuche, es abzuschütteln, die Spinne bleibt, wo sie ist. Bliebe noch die Möglichkeit, sie abzureißen, aber allein der Gedanke, dieses… Ding anfassen zu müssen, meine Hand um diesen harten, knackenden, haarigen und toten Leib zu schließen, treibt mir Erbrochenes in meine Mundhöhle. Stattdessen entscheide ich mich für das Nächstbeste: Ich schlage meine rechte Hand mit all meiner Kraft gegen die Hauswand neben mir. Die Spinne zerplatzt wie ein Ballon und verteilt weißes Blut auf meinem Handgelenk, das durch den Schlag vermutlich gebrochen, auf jeden Fall aber arg angeschlagen ist und schmerzt. Aber immerhin, das Biest ist Geschichte. Ich lehne mich gegen die Wand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, halte mein schmerzendes Handgelenk und überlege, was zum Teufel hier gerade passiert ist. Als erstes kommen mir Genexperimente in den Sinn, immerhin existieren diese ja schon seit nahezu tausend Jahren, und immer wieder geht einiges dabei schief. Ein Affe wird geklont und heraus kommt eine Kreuzung aus Orang-Utan und Rosemaries Baby, ein Seestern wird in die DNA eines verkrüppelten Tieres eingebaut und anstatt zu heilen, beginnt es zu vertrocknen, weil es an Land nicht mehr leben kann… oder eben eine übergroße, feuerfeste Killerspinne wird auf einen harmlosen Auftragsmörder losgelassen. Skandalös. Was ich allerdings noch deutlich skandalöser finde ist die auf schlichte Weise Angst einflößende Tatsache, dass die Spinne, die durch meinen schwungvollen Wandschlag in insgesamt sieben Teile zersprungen ist, nicht tot ist. Im Gegenteil sehe ich, wie all diese Teile anfangen zu zittern und zu zucken. Mein erster Gedanke geht in Richtung des sog. Regenwurm-Mythos. Es heißt, dass es bis vor etwa dreihundert, vielleicht dreihundertfünfzig Jahren als Regenwürmer bezeichnete Insekten existierten. Sie sollen wohl so ausgesehen haben wie fingerlange, dünne Fäden, meistens rosafarben und ohne Augen, Nase oder dergleichen. Der Mythos besagt nun, dass man diese Würmer zerteilen konnte, so oft man wollte, der abgetrennte Teil lebte einfach weiter. Lange Zeit wurde ihnen Unsterblichkeit nachgesagt, was der Mensch natürlich durch die totale Ausrottung widerlegte. Jedenfalls, an diesen Mythos muss ich denken, als aus jedem einzelnen Teil der Spinne ein neues Tier zu wachsen beginnt, sieben brandneue Achtbeiner, alle so groß und hässlich widerwärtig wie das Original. Starr vor Entsetzen und Unglauben sinke ich auf den Boden und beobachte, wie die Sieben Monster sich um mich formieren, mich einkesseln… aber nicht angreifen. Sie scheinen zu warten, vielleicht auf einen günstigen Moment, oder… Ich schreie auf, als ein grässlicher Schmerz durch mein Handgelenk fährt. Grässlicher als der Biss vorhin, grässlicher als der Schlag gegen die Mauer. Ich habe Tränen in den Augen, die sich langsam in meiner Schutzbrille sammeln, weshalb ich nur verschwommen sehen kann, wie mein Handgelenk unnatürlich anschwillt, wie die vormals eher kleine Bisswunde aufreißt und ein langes, knackendes Bein herauskriecht. Unter enormer Übelkeit wird mir klar, dass etwas von dem Blut der ersten Spinne in meine Wunde gesickert sein muss, und dort hat eines der Mistviecher jetzt Wurzeln geschlagen… Quasi parallel dazu sehe ich mich in dieser These bestätigt, als aus der kleinen Pfütze zu meinen Füßen mehrere schwarze Kugeln aufzuquellen scheinen wie Ballons, größer werden und Beine bekommen… Als mein Arm vollkommen aufplatzt, springt die neue Spinne mir direkt ins Gesicht. Dritter Faden: Die schwarze Witwe Die Füße gerade nebeneinander, jedoch mit einem guten Meter Abstand, den Kopf zur Seite i die eigentliche Richtung des Ziels gedreht, die Arme angespannt. In der Rechten ein Pfeil, in der Linken ein Bogen. Es handelt sich um einen Holzbogen, denn diese sind sicherer und langlebiger als modernere Bögen aus Plexiglas. Außerdem ist Leonard in mancherlei Hinsicht gerne altmodisch. Anders bei den Pfeilen, die er nutzt. Diese sind aus einem besonders stabilen Kunststoff, Plastikfedern am einen Ende und eine kurze, abgestumpfte Spitze am anderen. Es handelt sich selbstredend um Übungspfeile, andere benutzt Leonard nicht. Immerhin ist dies ja auch nur eine Trainingshalle. Er hebt den Bogen, legt den Pfeil auf die Sehne, nicht genau in die Mitte, sondern ein bisschen darunter. Die Spitze legte er auf eine dünne Halterung aus gehärtetem Gummi, die eine bessere Dynamik und Zielgenauigkeit versprach. Dann hob er beides als Einheit noch weiter, streckte den rechten Ellbogen zugleich nach hinten und nach oben, griff mit drei Fingern in die Sehne, genau zwei Fingerbreit unter dem Ende des Pfeils, legte dieses Ende direkt neben sein rechtes Auge, was schwierig war, da er eine Hornbrille trug. Der Prozess des Zielens war zu gleichen Teilen simpel und komplex. Es war einfach, alles richtig zu machen, aber die Differenz zwischen richtig und falsch konnte schon wenige Millimeter betragen. Leonard machte alles richtig, denn er hatte Übung. Das Ende des Pfeils neben seinem rechten Auge schloss er das Linke und fixierte die Spitze des Pfeils, bis diese in seinem Blickfeld genau auf dem Mittelpunkt der Zielscheibe lag. Sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er der Zielscheibe genau gegenüber stand, durch die bloße Anwesenheit seines Oberkörpers aber eine Differenz entstehen konnte, schob er die Spitze dann ein wenig weiter nach rechts. Außerdem war die Zielscheibe fünfundsechzig Meter entfernt, da würde der Pfeil absinken. Also ein wenig nach oben, passend zu der Breite des letzten, gelb gefärbten Ringes, der sich um das verlockende Schwarz schloss. Um den Wind musste er sich keine Gedanken machen, da er in einer Halle stand. Dann ruhig atmen, sich auf den eigenen Herzschlag konzentrieren. Jeder Schlag sendet eine Vibration durch den Körper, und auch wenn diese nur minimal ist, kann sie doch auf eine Entfernung von fünfundsechzig Metern dafür sorgen, dass der Pfeil nicht in der Mitte einschlägt, sondern einen Zentimeter weiter links oder rechts. All das wusste Leonard, und so atmete er ruhig und langsam, um seinen Herzschlag ebenso zu verlangsamen. Dann, zwischen einem Schlag und dem nächsten, ließ er die Sehne los, sein linker Arm spannte sich noch weiter, denn er durfte für diese eine Sekunde noch weniger zittern als zuvor, dann war der Pfeil in der Luft, und Leonard atmete pfeifend aus. Noch bevor die Spitze in die Zielscheibe eindrang, wusste er, dass er sein Ziel getroffen hatte. Es war anstrengend und zeitaufwändig gewesen, aber die Metallspitze bohrte sich in den schwarzen Punkt und machte dabei ein Geräusch wie ein dicker Ast, den man mit geringer Kraft auf den Boden schlägt, ohne dass er zerbricht. Von dem Moment an, da er den Pfeil auf die Sehne gespannt hatte, waren zwanzig Sekunden vergangen. „Bravo.“ Die Stimme, die hinter ihm ertönte, war auf eine angenehme Weise rauchig, sanft und versuchte sich vergeblich an einem französischen Akzent. Leonard musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer dort stand, tat es aber doch, weil er sie sehen wollte. Nadine war mit ihren zwanzig Jahren so alt wie er und auch etwa so groß, ansonsten aber ziemlich unterschiedlich. Im fiel auf, dass sie Schwarz trug, was kaum verwunderlich war, denn sie trug immer Schwarz. Sie selbst bezeichnete es als Überbleibsel ihrer rebellischen Möchtegern-Gothic-Phase aus Jugendjahren, von der sie immerhin Geschmack an der Kleidung behalten hatte. Ihre Haare waren von Natur aus schwarz und eigentlich lang, aber sie hatte sie zu einem orientalisch anmutenden Knoten hochgesteckt. Ihre Haut sah durch den tiefroten Lippenstift blass aus. „Ich dachte, die Tür wäre von außen verschlossen.“, murmelte Leonard, nachdem er sie zur Begrüßung angelächelt hatte. Die Worte klangen in der ansonsten leeren Halle merkwürdig, als sollte hier überhaupt nicht gesprochen werden. Er drehte sich weg, legte den Bogen auf den Boden und schlenderte zur Zielscheibe. Nadine sagte nichts, während er vorsichtig den Pfeil aus der Zielscheibe zog, die letzten Endes neben dem Bild aus einem dreißig Zentimeter dicken Schaumstoffpolster bestand. Als er sich wieder auf den Rückweg machte, merkte er, dass Nadine sich nun direkt neben seinen Bogen gestellt hatte. Auch eine wirksame Methode, dachte er, seine Nähe zu suchen und ihm die Entscheidung darüber abzunehmen. Erst als er wieder neben ihr stand, antwortete sie: „Irgendjemand hat sie wohl nicht richtig zugemacht, sie war nur angelehnt. Du solltest mal ein Wörtchen mit deinen Freunden reden.“ Sie lächelte und versuchte, ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, was er durch den gebeugten Griff zum Bogen vermied. Dabei glitt sein Blick über das Outfit, in das sie sich heute geschmissen hatte. Die Hose, aus der Ferne leicht für eine Jeans zu halten, war tatsächlich mehr eine Leggins, die ihre Schenkel wohlwollend zur Geltung brachte, ihre Stiefel aus schwarzem, aber künstlichem Leder mit kleinen Metallspornen an den Rückseiten. An ihrem Gürtel hing eine Tasche, die sie als Ersatz für Handtaschen zu nutzen schien. Ihr Pullover tat ihrer Figur ebenfalls gut, machte es dank der Schwärze aber schwer, sie wirklich abzumessen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie lederne Handschuhe trug. „Sie sind nicht meine Freunde.“, erwiderte Leonard, nachdem er sich wieder erhoben hatte: „Wir trainieren hier nur zufällig zur gleichen Zeit… sofern ich nicht länger bleibe, so wie heute. Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, mich zu besuchen?“ Sie lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um ihr Gesicht näher an das ihres Freundes heranzubringen. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und verzog keine Miene, noch wich er zurück. „Ich hatte einfach mal wieder Lust, dich zu sehen. Ist ja auch schon fast wieder eine Woche her seit dem letzten Mal. Und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du mich nicht auch vermisst hast.“ Leonard tat so, als müsse er überlegen, bevor er schnippisch erwiderte: „Rein visuell kann ich tatsächlich nicht klagen, für den Rest hätte man telefonieren können. Aber das war es gar nicht, was ich meinte. Ich habe dir, glaube ich, nie erzählt, wann ich trainiere, geschweige denn wo. Warum bist du also genau jetzt genau hier?“ Er hatte es mit einem leichten Lächeln, aber ernster Stimme gesagt, woraus Nadine schließen konnte, dass er es zu einem großen Teil durchaus auf eine Antwort anlegte. Sie hingegen verzog ihre blutroten Lippen zu einem verschwörerischen Grinsen: „Sag es niemandem, aber ich hab dich gestalkt. Jawoll, hab dein Handy angezapft, dein Zimmer verwanzt und Peilsender in deinen Schuhen angebracht.“ Leonard nickte, zögerte kurz und legte dann den Pfeil wieder auf die Sehne, zielte erneut, dieses Mal aber direkt in Nadines Gesicht: „Dann weißt du ja auch von meinen nächtlichen Ausflügen, auf denen ich der Zeitung neues Material für ihre aktuelle Serienkiller-Geschichte liefere. Und darum werde ich dich jetzt töten müssen.“ Auf Nadines Gesicht schien sich echte Besorgnis festzusetzen, während er wartete, den Pfeil nur drei Finger davon entfernt, durch ihr rechtes Auge in ihren Kopf einzudringen. Dann schnellte er herum, zielte kurz und unsauber auf die Zielscheibe und ließ los. Statt Nadines Hirn zu penetrieren, produzierte er ein weiteres Loch im gelben Kreis der Zielscheibe. Nadine reagierte, indem sie die Sekunde nutzte und ihm die Arme um den Hals schlang, sich mit der Wange an ihn schmiegte und zu kichern begann: „Oh Mann, da hast du mir aber einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Für einen Moment hatte ich schon Zweifel, ob du es nicht vielleicht doch ernst meinst.“ Leonard gab ebenfalls ein leises, kontrolliertes Lachen von sich und versuchte so sanft wie vergeblich, sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien: „Sieh es als Lektion, dass ich Witze über Stalking nicht besonders leiden kann.“ Er sah ein, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, sich – ohne grob zu werden – aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, darin bestand, Nadine einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben, tat es und konnte gleich darauf wieder frei atmen. Nadine hingegen klammerte sich an seinen Arm und grübelte: „Was hast du eigentlich gegen Körperkontakt? Ich meine, du… du ekelst dich ja nicht vor mir, nicht wahr?“ Leonard verdrehte die Augen und wollte schon einen Witz machen, als ihm das Stocken in Nadines Stimme auffiel. Er blickte sie an und sah eine nur unzureichend verborgene Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick. Für eine Sekunde konnte er nichts anderes tun, als seine ganze Beziehung zu ihr zu hinterfragen. Sie hatten sich vor zwei Jahren kennengelernt, sie als Auszubildende in der Stadtverwaltung, er als Bezugsperson für seinen erblindeten Bruder, der einen neuen Personalausweis beantragen musste. Schon damals war ihm das viele Schwarz aufgefallen, welches sie trug, und er hatte sie unwillkürlich in die Schublade Depressiv gepackt. Eine Woche danach waren sie sich zufällig in einem Laden begegnet, in dem er sich mit Übungspfeilen der Sorte eingedeckt hatte, die er auch heute nutzte. Das Gespräch hatte sie gesucht, nicht er, und zuerst kam es ihm wie Zeitverschwendung vor, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es, ihn zu überreden, ihr seine Handynummer zu geben. Von da an trafen sie sich öfter, und nicht nur, dass Leonard sich an Nadine zu gewöhnen begann, er fing an, sie zu mögen. In einer als romantisch zu bezeichnenden Beziehung befanden sie sich nun seit knapp sechs Monaten, und rückblickend konnte Leonard beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, wann es wirklich begonnen hatte. Allerdings war ihm klar, dass er selbst gewiss nicht der treibende Teil in dieser Entwicklung gewesen sein konnte, denn er war Beziehungen allgemein alles andere als zugetan. Dennoch, Nadine schien das egal zu sein, und so antwortete er ehrlich und mit einem selbst für ihn unüblichen Ernst: „Wieso sollte ich mich denn vor dir ekeln? Du bist einer der hübschesten Menschen, die ich je gesehen habe, und von oben bis unten liebenswert.“ Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Wange: „Tut mir leid, falls ich dich gekränkt haben sollte.“ Als er sich von ihr löste, lächelte sie wieder: „Danke. War mir ohnehin klar, dass du dich nicht ekelst, ich meine… Na ja, du kamst mir schon immer wie die Art Mensch vor, die einer Person, mit der sie nichts zu tun haben will, eiskalt in den Wind schießt.“ Dann stockte sie und tat auf einmal übertrieben beleidigt: „Hey, was meintest du eigentlich mit der Aussage, ich sein nur einer der hübschesten Menschen, die du kennst? Warum bin ich nicht auf Platz Eins?“ Leonard lachte und begann damit, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen: „War das nicht genug liebliche Herzlichkeit für einen Tag? Du bist echt unersättlich.“ Durch das Geklimper seiner Pfeile hörte er nicht, dass Nadine flüsterte: „Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr.“ Die Luft außerhalb der Halle war kalt und der Himmel schwarz. Kein Stern leuchtete, und der Mond hatte Diät. Ursprünglich hatte Leonard nicht vorgehabt, so lange zu bleiben, zumal seine Finger normalerweise schnell schmerzte, wenn er die Sehne zu oft spannte, und darum war er nicht mit dem Rad gefahren sondern zu Fuß gekommen. Das wiederum bescherte ihm nun einen Spaziergang mit seiner Freundin, die sich zitternd an seinen Arm klammerte: „Ich hätte mir eine dickere Jacke mitnehmen sollen.“, brachte sie mit klappernden Zähnen hervor. Leonard nickte bekräftigend: „Das hättest du in der Tat, denn wenn du dich jetzt so an mich klammerst, störst du mich schon irgendwie beim Gehen. Obwohl du als gutes Ausgleichgewicht für die hier dienst.“ Er hob die Sporttasche in seiner rechten Hand demonstrativ an, was Nadine zu einem zynischen Schnauben veranlasste: „Wenn es dich so stört, dann gib mir doch deine Jacke.“ „Nun, aber dann würde ich frieren und müsste mich an dich klammern.“ Es war als Scherz gemeint, aber Nadines Laune besserte sich schlagartig: „Überredet, ich nehme deine Jacke. Na los, hopp hopp. Wir haben hier nicht die ganze Nacht…“ Sie blieb gezwungenermaßen stehen, da Leonard selbst das Laufen eingestellt hatte. „… Zeit.“, beendete sie den Satz unsicher und folgte seinem Blick. Sie befanden sich in einem Park, der als Abkürzung dienen sollte und in regelmäßigen – wenngleich viel zu großen – Abständen von Laternen erleuchtet wurde. Unter einer dieser Laternen lag nun ein zuckendes Häufchen Fleisch und Fell, das man nur mit einer Menge Fantasie als Katze erkennen konnte. Die Laterne stand an der rechten Seite des Weges, aber die Katze war von links gekommen, was man an der in der Nacht schwarz wirkenden Blutspur erkennen konnte. Die Katze selbst lag in einer kleinen, aber dennoch verstörenden Lache derselben Flüssigkeit und schien abgehackt und qualvoll zu atmen. „Was… was sollen wir tun?“ Leonards Stimme war leise, und zu Nadines Überraschung klang er unsicher. Er klang so gut wie nie unsicher. Sie schwieg, bis er erneut fragte, als wisse sie die Antwort: „Was sollen wir machen? Was macht man in so einer Situation überhaupt? Ruft man… was, einen Krankenwagen? Oder irgendeinen Tierarzt? Ich hab jedenfalls noch nie von so etwas gehört… Was ist ihr überhaupt passiert?“ Sein Blick fixierte die Katze, ebenso starr wie er selbst war. Nadine hingegen reagierte auf eine Weise, mit der Leonard nicht hatte rechnen können. Ohne lange zu zögern ging sie zu dem leidenden Tier, kniete sich hin und griff in ihre Gürteltasche. Zu Leonards Schreck holte sie einen etwa zehn Zentimeter langen, dünnen Dolch heraus, der zwar in einer einfachen Lederhülle steckte, dessen Griff jedoch wunderbar verziert war. Er erinnerte an eine kopfüber hängende, weiße Rose. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, verfolgte Leonards Blick das makabre Spiel. Nadine hielt den Dolch auf der Rückhand, hob den Arm und war kurz davor, ihn herniedersausen zu lassen, entschied sich dann jedoch anders und wechselte ihn mit gesenktem Arm in die Vorhand, schob der Katze die Klinge schnell und zielsicher in die Brust. Das Tier gab ein verzerrtes Fauchen von sich und hörte dann auf, sich zu bewegen. Als Nadine das Messer in die Hülle zurücksteckte, war die Klinge voller Blut. „Was… sollte das?“ Die Art, mit der Leonard sprach, hätte zu dem Gedanken verleiten können, er wäre ruhig, gelassen, ja geradezu gelangweilt, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ einen anderen Schluss zu: Er war entsetzt: „Nadine, wa… warum hast du das getan?“ Nadine antwortete nicht, stattdessen fuhr sie sich durch die Haare, löste den Knoten und ließ sie wie eine Kaskade aus Dunkelheit über ihre Schultern gleiten. Leonard, der so ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte, ließ sich zu einer emotionalen Tat hinreißen und zog Nadine an der Schulter zugleich nach Oben und zu sich herum, eine erneute, diesmal energischere Nachfrage bereits auf den Lippen, als ihr Blick ihn zum verstummen ließ. „Glaubst du, das hab ich gern gemacht?“ Nadines Stimme war ein raues Flüstern, selbst in der unnatürlichen Stille der Nacht kaum zu verstehen. Sie riss sich los, deutlich heftiger, als sie gemusst hätte, und taumelte ein wenig: „Glaubst du… Das hat mir Spaß gemacht? Eine Katze zu töten? Traust du mir das wirklich zu!?“ Ihre Stimme wurde schrill: „Ich habe dieses Tier, erlöst, verstehst du!? Sieh sie dir doch mal an! Kein Tier sollte so aussehen, und… kein Tier kann so überleben. Sie wäre so oder so gestorben, ich habe ihr lediglich… lediglich geholfen! Verstehst du das!?“ Leonard verstand ihre Argumentation, sie war weitaus logischer, als er zuerst vermutet hatte. Auf eine schräge Weise hatte sie sogar etwas Gütiges. Was er nicht verstand, war Nadines Reaktion auf sein Verhalten. Getötete Katze hin oder her, sie reagierte nicht einfach so emotional. Er befand es für besser, diesen Aspekt nicht anzusprechen und trat auf seine Freundin zu, die es geschehen ließ, dass er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände fasste. Dazu schob er seine Finger gezwungenermaßen zwischen kühle Haut und die dunkle Masse an Haaren, wobei er etwas streifte, dass sich weniger wie ein Strang Haare, sondern eher wie ein Fingerdickes Insektenbein anfühlte. Der Moment der Berührung war kurz, zu kurz, als dass Leonard sich hätte ekeln können, zu kurz, um überhaupt einen Weg in sein Denken zu finden. Er vergas es schlicht, als er Nadines Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelte, den sie erwiderte. In seinem Kopf tat sich der Gedanke auf, dass es erstaunlich nah an schnulzigen Filmszenen dran war, in denen der Stress einer Person durch einen ablenkenden Kuss beseitigt wird. Der Gedanke blieb nicht einmal so lange, wie die merkwürdige Berührung gedauert haben mochte. Nadine lag auf dem Rücken und versuchte, leise zu atmen. In ihrem Kopf bildeten sich wie Comic-Panels drei Bilder, die sie unweigerlich gedanklich einzuordnen versuchte. Zum Einen war da die tote Katze, daneben Leonards Gesicht in Großaufnahme und Kussnähe, jeweils aus ihrer eigenen Perspektive. Bild Nummer Drei war eine Außenaufnahme zweier ineinander verschlungener Körper, die sich im Schatten auf einem Bett räkelten. Dieses Bild war inzwischen beinahe zwei Stunden alt und trieb Nadines Puls rasant in die Höhe. Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass sie an diesem Abend mit Leonard schlafen würde. Vor allem nicht, nachdem sie das arme Tier von seinem Leid befreit hatte und so… verständnislos reagierte. Sie seufzte leise. Klar, nachdem sie sich gerechtfertigt hatte, war es ihm auch klar geworden, er war schließlich nicht dumm, aber dennoch hätte sie eher vermutet, dass er die Beziehung zu ihr beendet als… das. Lächelnd drehte sie sich zur Seite und stieß dabei versehentlich sanft mit ihrer Nase gegen Leonards Wange. Ein verspieltes Kichern unterdrückend rückte sie sich ein wenig zurecht, um ihren Kopf auf dem weichen Übergang zwischen Hals und Schulter zu positionieren und zu lauschen. Zuerst seinen Atemzügen, langsam, ein wenig pfeifend, vermutlich wegen der vergangenen Anstrengung – Sie vermutete schon länger, dass Leonard leichtes Asthma haben könnte und nur zu stolz war, es zuzugeben – und schließlich seinem Herzschlag, der in einem niedlichen Kontrast zu seinem Erschöpfung implizierenden Atem lag: dreiundfünfzig Schläge pro Minute, schon fast erschreckend gering. Nadine stieß einen weiteren, von einem Lächeln begleiteten Seufzer aus, stupste mit ihrer Nase an seinen Hals, küsste die Stelle zwischen Halsschlagader und Kehlkopf und grub dann ihre Zähne hinein, schmeckte seine Haut, sein Blut, kam allerdings nicht so tief, wie sie vermutet hatte. Der Hals war ein muskulöses und sehniges Stück, was nicht überraschte, war er doch geschaffen, um tagtäglich über Stunden hinweg den Kopf zu tragen. Nadine zog ihre Zähne aus dem Fleisch und spuckte aus, rollte sich zurück und fiel, noch während Leonard vor Schmerzen schrie, aus dem Bett. Sie stieß sich den Kopf an der Bettkannte und war sich bewusst, dass sie gerade etwas getan hatte, für das sie keine Verantwortung tragen wollte oder konnte. Ohne sich der Gründe bewusst zu sein wusste sie, dass ihr Körper wie ferngesteuert gehandelt hatte, interessanterweise ohne, dass sie sich der Fernsteuerung bewusst gewesen wäre. Innerhalb der nächsten drei Sekunden fragte sie sich, was ihr mehr Angst machte: Das, oder die unschöne Menge Blut, die aus Leonards hals quoll. Urplötzlich fühlte sich Nadine an einen Roman erinnert, den sie vor einer Handvoll Monaten gelesen hatte. Der Titel war ihr entfallen, aber sie erinnerte sich noch an die fantastische Art, mit der der Schriftsteller eine Situation beschrieb, in der drei Dinge gleichzeitig passierten. Er hatte einfach jede Handlung mit einem Wort weitergeführt, dann ein Wort zur zweiten, eines zur dritten, eines zur ersten und immer so weiter, bis er einen langen, unsinnigen Satz hatte, den man problemlos aufteilen und verstehen konnte. Traurigerweise arbeitete Nadines Gedankenwelt ein wenig anders. Anstatt alles parallel wahrzunehmen, geschahen die Dinge in ihrer Perspektive nacheinander, als hätten sie sich in eine Schlange eingereiht, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Zuerst verspürte sie Kopfschmerzen, die aber vergleichsweise schwach waren, sodass sie sich noch einmal hinten anstellen mussten. Dann sah sie Leonard, röchelnd auf der Matratze lag und zuckte, die Hände auf die Wunde am Hals gelegt. Dann merkte sie, wie ihr Körper sich erhob, sich aufrichtete um nach ihm zu greifen, wie er es sich anders entschied und das Zimmer verließ. Zu guter Letzt waren die Kopfschmerzen wieder da, schlimmer als je zuvor. Am Ende fand sie sich im Badezimmer wieder und blickte in den Spiegel, nicht wissend warum und unfähig, etwas dagegen zu tun, unfähig, überhaupt zu denken. Hätte sie denken können, wäre sie womöglich in Panik verfallen, hätte sich Sorgen um Leonard gemacht oder zumindest einen katatonischen Zustand angenommen, so aber konnte sie nur die Quelle der Kopfschmerzen hervorstechen sehen. Die erste Auffälligkeit war an ihren Ohren zu erkennen. Sie zuckten, zitterten, bis schließlich eine matt glänzende, schwarze, dünne Form sich ihren Weg heraus bahnte, nahezu simultan auf beiden Seiten, bis aus jedem Ohr eine zehn Zentimeter lange Stange ragte. Als diese sich zu knicken begann wie ein Insektenbein, bekam sie Gesellschaft. Es kamen sechs Beine dazu. Sechs Beine, die ihren Weg auf abstoßend effiziente Weise aus dem Inneren von Nadines Kopf suchten, zwei durch ihre Augen, die herausgedrückt wurden wie Korken aus einer Flasche, eines durch ihren Mund – Das Schaben der harten Chitinplatten auf den Zähnen hätte ihr Albträume beschert, wenn sie nicht selbst der Albtraum gewesen wäre – und die restlichen Drei durchbrachen schlicht ihren Schädel, formten sich Türen, wo keine waren. Insgesamt zehn Minuten, nachdem Nadine Leonard den Hals aufgebissen hatte, ragten ihr acht Spinnenbeine aus dem Kopf, die begannen, sich unrhythmisch zu bewegen. Nadine selbst war sich dessen nur theoretisch bewusst, denn die Person Nadine, die sich gerne in Schwarz kleidete, die sich zu ihrem Freund mehr hingezogen fühlte als dieser zu ihr, die eine Katze getötet hatte, um ihr unnötiges Leid zu ersparen, existierte nicht mehr. Als sie aus dem Bad heraustrat, wurde sie überrascht. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Leonard inzwischen verblutet war oder zumindest doch zu schwach um sich zu bewegen, aber als er ihr auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flures entgegentrat, stand er nicht nur mehr oder weniger aufrecht, er schien sich sogar vorbereitet zu haben. In seiner linken Hand hielt er seinen Bogen. In der Rechten drei Pfeile. Die Spinne in Nadines Kopf machte sich schnell einen Reim darauf. Leonard musste vermutet haben, dass Nadine den Verstand verloren hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer (Das Bild einer Katze, blutüberströmt, schwirrte in den Gedanken der Spinne herum) und wie er nun einmal war, war es deutlich einfacher für ihn, jemanden wie sie, jemanden, der eine direkte Bedrohung für ihn darstellte, bewegungsunfähig zu machen, anstatt freundlich zu reden. Vielleicht hatten die Spinnenbeine, die aus ihrem Kopf ragten, auch etwas damit zu tun. Als die Spinne Nadines Körper einen Schritt nach vorne bewegte, reagierte Leonard schnell. Nicht schneller als ein durchschnittlicher Mensch, nicht einmal ansatzweise beeindruckend, aber doch schnell für jemanden, dessen ganze rechte Körperhälfte mit seinem eigenen, aus einer Halswunde fließenden Blut besudelt war. Die Spinne hatte ihren Schritt soeben beendet, als die Spitze eines Trainingspfeils ihre linke Schulter durchlöcherte und sie an den Türrahmen gepinnt hätte, wäre sie nur etwas spitzer gewesen. So tat es lediglich weh. Die Spinne gab keinen Laut von sich außer dem hässlichen Schaben von Nadines Zähnen auf ihrem Bein, als sie den Pfeil herauszog, nicht mit einer Hand, sondern mit dem Bein, dass aus ihrem linken Ohr ragte. Die Greifklaue umschloss den Schaft, zog ihn bedächtig, aber schnell heraus und ließ ihn klimpernd fallen. Im gleichen Moment bohrte sich ein zweiter Pfeil in ihre Brust, stanzte eine Öffnung nur wenige Millimeter über ihrer rechten Brustwarze durch Stoff und Fleisch, glitt zwischen den Rippen hindurch und öffnete die Lunge. Nur drei, vier Sekunden darauf gesellte sich Leonards letzter Pfeil dazu, wiederholte die Prozedur und entrang der Spinne einen quietschenden Laut, bevor sie in ihrem Körper vornüber sank, flach auf den Boden klatschte, wobei die Pfeile an der Wunde abbrachen. Leonard war kraftlos. Die Anstrengung allein, den Bogen überhaupt zu spannen, hatte seinen Hals in Flammen aufgehen lassen, und das Ganze auch noch zweimal zu wiederholen raubte ihm selbst fast den Verstand. Er konnte schlichtweg nicht mehr denken, als er gegen den Türrahmen taumelte und zu Boden sank. Nadine hatte sich in eine absurde Bestie verwandelt, doch nicht einmal den Gedanken konnte er wirklich greifen. Ebenso nahm er lediglich wie in Trance wahr, dass sie sich wieder regte. Es war nicht wie in einem Horrorfilm, in dem das Monster, totgeglaubt, wieder aufsteht, sich aufrichtet wie der Terminator und unaufhaltsam näherkommt. Stattdessen begannen lediglich die acht klickenden, klappernden Beine zu zucken, erst einzeln, dann immer schneller und stärker, bis sie sich aus dem Kopf befreit hatten wie ein Küken aus der Eierschale. Die Spinne, die Leonard zu Gesicht bekam, war ebenso groß wie dieser Kopf, außerdem schwarz und blutbefleckt, aber anders als normale Spinnen schien sie kein Hinterteil zu besitzen. Erst als sie sich auf Leonard zubewegte, erkannte er seinen Irrtum. Nadine selbst war das Hinterteil. Als sich die Spinne auf ihn stürzte, schrie er nicht. Vierter Faden: Der Sünde süchtig. Vladislav blickte hinter sich, dann neben sich. Er war sicher, alleine zu sein, aber wieso ein Risiko eingehen? Er bestätigte sich in seinem Glauben und lächelte. Der Abgrund, der sich vor ihm auftat, war tief, bestimmt mehrere hundert Meter. Er hatte den Grund ausgekundschaftet, bevor er hier hoch geklettert war. Niemand lebte dort, niemand würde ihn finden, nicht für die nächsten zwei, drei Tage, und so lange würde er nicht brauchen. Vladislav hob den Blick und lächelte. Trotz der Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte er in weiter Ferne eine Struktur im Mondlicht sehen, ein System, dass sich bei Tageslicht als koordiniertes Dorf entpuppt hätte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und meinte sogar für eine Sekunde, die Rauchschwaden des Scheiterhaufens zu sehen, auf dem am vergangenen Abend erst erneut eine Hexe verbrannt worden war. Vladislav hatte in der Menge gestanden und zugeschaut, wie das Fleisch von ihren Knochen schmolz, er hatte gelächelt über die Dummheit der tobenden Menge, die sich echauffierten, dass die vermeintliche Hexe nicht schrie. Vladislav war nicht sonderlich gebildet, aber seine Sinne verfügten über eine unwahrscheinliche Schärfe, weshalb er wusste, dass die Hexe schon durch den Rauch allein gestorben war, bevor die Flammen überhaupt an ihren Zehen leckten. Nur einer der Vorteile, ein Vampyr zu sein. Nun, als der Sichelmond am höchsten stand, fragte er sich, ob er sich demnächst vielleicht freiwillig als Hexer melden sollte. Er wäre gewiss nicht der Erste, der fälschlicherweise unter diesem Vorwurf hingerichtet wurde, allein in diesem Dorf. Es war schon amüsant: Wenn von den zwanzig Hexen, die allein dieses Jahr und in diesem einen Dorf verbrannt wurden, auch nur eine einzige zumindest daran gedacht haben könnte, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel einzugehen, war das eine erstaunlich gute Quote. Die Welt verfiel immer mehr der Kirche und somit dem Wahnsinn. „Aber wer wäre ich, den Tor zu schelten?“ rief Vladislav lachend in die Stille und Einsamkeit der Nacht, bevor er sich, nach wie vor lachend, in die Tiefe stürzte. Der Akt des Selbstmordes hatte Vladislav seit jeher fasziniert. Er erinnerte sich noch an seinen Ersten: Schlichtes Erhängen in der Scheune seines Vaters. Damals war er siebzehn Jahre alt gewesen. Der Strick, der ihm die Luft abschnürte, war Diebesgut vom nahen Markt gewesen, damals hatte er sich nicht um irgendwelche Folgen geschert. Diebstahl war Sünde, das wusste er, aber Selbstmord war eine noch größere Sünde, eine Todsünde, ironischerweise, und wenn man einen Wald in ein Inferno verwandelt, warum sollte man sich um eine Kerze sorgen? Aufgewacht war Vladislav zu seiner Verwunderung eine Woche später, losgelöst von allem Menschlichen, das über seine bloße Erscheinung hinausging. Verwandelt in einen Vampyr, wie es sie in alten Erzählungen gab, gefunden von einer solchen Bestie, als er noch am Seil hing, geschächtet und verwandelt. Der Vampyr, der dies tat, glaubte, sich einen grausamen Scherz erlaubt zu haben: Einen, der sich selbst umbringen will, zu ewigem Leben zu verdammen. Von diesem Tag an brachte Vladislav sich jede Woche einmal um. Es erfüllte ihn nicht mit Zweifel und Bedauern, was aus ihm geworden war, es erfüllte ihn nicht mit Angst, was er tun musste, um seinem Hobby frönen zu können. Der Akt selbst jedoch erfüllte ihn mit einem so intensiven Rausch, dass er innerhalb eines Monats süchtig danach war. Vladislav erkannte, dass er sich ein wenig verschätzt hatte, als er auf halbem Wege nach unten auf einem Felsvorsprung landete, den er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Das war eigentlich nicht weiter schlimm, war der Tod doch Ziel des Ganzen, aber dummerweise starb Vladislav durch den Aufprall nicht. Seine Knochen wurden zerschmettert, seine Innereien verteilten sich großzügig auf dem kalten, rauen Stein, aber es braucht mehr, um einen Vampyr zu töten, so viel mehr. Er machte sich keine Sorgen. Wären seine regenerativen Kräfte so schwach, dass er sich um diese Verletzungen Gedanken hätte machen müssen, hätte er schon seinen zweiten Selbstmord nicht überstanden, geschweige denn die Hundert, Zweihundert, Tausend die folgten. Aber es war verdammt unangenehm, weshalb sich Vladislavs Bewusstsein für eine kurze Zeit verabschiedete. Er wachte auf, als etwas an seinem Bein zog, blickte an sich herunter und sah am Ende des Vorsprungs eine Höhle, ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch, aus dem etwas herausragte, das ihn… Als er das zweite Mal erwachte, tat er es endgültig. Er lauschte in sich hinein, bevor er sich rührte – Er hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht, die Regeneration nicht gänzlich abzuwarten. Die Schmerzen hatten ihn gleich darauf noch einmal umgebracht – und lächelte. Alles war wieder so, wie es sein sollte. Fast alles. Vladislav konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er öffnete die Augen, verwirrt und ein wenig beunruhigt, sah sich um und erstarrte. Er befand sich offenbar im Inneren der Höhle, die er zuvor kurz gesehen hatte, aber es sah überhaupt nicht aus wie man sich das Innere einer Höhle vorgestellt hätte. Die Wände waren nicht dunkelgrau vom Stein, sondern nahezu weiß, wie von Stoff überzogen, und wie Fäden zogen sich die Stränge durch den ganzen Raum. Wie… Spinnenfäden, schoss Vladislav durch den Kopf, aber das war unmöglich. Keine Spinne konnte eine solche Menge an Fäden produzieren… Erneut versuchte er sich zu bewegen, intensiver diesmal, und da erst merkte er, dass er selbst inmitten dieser Fäden hing. An die Wand gepresst und in einen Kokon aus klebrigem, zähem Material gesponnen konnte er nichts tun, als sich der Vorstellung dessen hingeben, was passiert sein musste. Nachdem er auf dem Vorsprung zerschellt war, hatte sich offenbar irgendein Tier daran gemacht, ihn als leichte Beute anzusehen, hatte ihn in die Höhle gezogen und nun wartete dieses Tier darauf, sich an ihm zu laben. Die Frage blieb lediglich: Was für ein Tier? Natürlich wusste Vladislav, was für ein Tier es sein musste. Die Netze allein sprachen für sich, aber auch waren ebendiese Netze der Grund für seine Verwirrung. Spinnen wurden nicht so groß. Andererseits wurde man auch nicht zu einem selbstmordsüchtigen Vampyr, und doch… Vladislavs Gedanken stockten, als er eine Bewegung im Schatten wahrnahm. Selbst für seine scharfen Sinne war die Dunkelheit zäh zu durchdringen, aber waren da nicht auch Geräusche? Ein leises, sich wiederholendes Knacken, wie von sich bewegenden Gelenken? Ein sich näherndes Kratzen wie von Holz auf Stein? Der Kopf der Kreatur erschien so plötzlich vor seinem Gesicht, dass Vladislav zurückschreckte und sich den Hinterkopf an der Steinwand aufschlug. Zähes Blut floss ihm in den Nacken, während er auf eine Abart der Natur blickte. Allein der Kopf der Spinne war nahezu halb so groß wie sein eigener, ganzer Körper, und übersäht mit Narben, rissen ihm Panzer und vier dunklen Löchern, in denen gewiss dereinst Augen gesessen haben mussten. Nun waren sie leer und Vladislav verstand, dass dieses Biest keine Augen brauchte, um seine Umgebung wahrnehmen zu können. Wie Spinnen es nun einmal tun, musste sie die Bewegung des Netzes gespürt haben. Sie wusste, dass er wach war. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass Spinnen ihre Beute gerne bei lebendigem Leib fraßen. Frisch und schön blutig. Er atmete auf und lächelte. Er würde sterben, hier und jetzt, verspeist von einer surrealen Spinne. War das nicht ein perfekter Tod? Fünfter Faden: Spirit Animal Am Anfang war das Nichts, konnte man meinen, aber das war nicht ganz korrekt. Es gab Nichts, soviel steht fest, jedoch nicht überall, nicht immer, und sobald etwas da war, war das Nichts verschwunden. Eine Tür wurde geschaffen, ein Loch zwischen dem, was zuvor Nichts war und einem anderen Ort, wo schon lange nicht mehr Nichts war. Eine Tür, die nur kurz geöffnet war, nur eine Sekunde oder weniger, wenn es in dem Nichts Zeit gegeben hätte, aber in dieser kurzen Sekunde kam etwas durch diese Tür, trat ein von dem Etwas in das Nichts, und das Nichts war nicht mehr Nichts, denn Etwas war da. Dieses Etwas war die Spinne. Die Spinne war nichts Besonderes in ihrem Etwas, aber als sie in das Nichts kam, war sie mit einem mal alles, was existierte. Eine Spinne, schwebend in der Dunkelheit, ohne Ziel, ohne Plan, ohne Zeit. Da keine Zeit verging, starb die Spinne nicht, und da außer ihr nichts war, tötete nichts die Spinne. Diese aber wurde dessen überdrüssig, nahm sie doch noch alles in Zeit wahr. So begann sie, etwas zu schaffen. Sie schuf ein Netz, breitete es aus und legte es über das Nichts, wickelte es ein und schuf einen Ort, eine Existenz neben der eigenen, und diese breitete sich immer weiter aus, je mehr sie sponn, je mehr sie schuf, desto mehr existierte. Da es aber keine Zeit gab, starb die Spinne noch immer nicht, wobei sie sich langsam nach nichts anderem zu sehnen begann. So kam es, dass die Spinne sich irgendwann selbst in Stücke riss, eine Klaue, ein Bruchstück des Panzers, eine Zange. Immer mehr Körperteile fielen dem Streben nach dem Tod zum Opfer und blieben in dem gewaltigen Netz hängen, das die Spinne geschaffen hatte. Sie hingen dort, wahllos zuerst, aber durch die Anzahl begannen sie sich letztlich zu sortieren, sich zu bewegen, zu drehen. Und je mehr Stücke es wurden, desto schneller drehten sie sich, und je schneller sie sich drehten, desto mehr und mehr entstand, unbemerkt von der Spinne, die Zeit. Und in dem Moment, da sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat, voller Leid und Erlösung, hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Letzter Faden: Das Netz Ich wache auf und blicke mich um. Sehen kann ich kaum etwas, es muss noch mitten in der Nacht sein. Erst nach einigen Sekunden merke ich, dass ich schweißüberströmt bin und atme, als hätte ich gerade einen Marathon hinter mir. Eine Hand legt sich auf meinen Oberarm und ich zucke zusammen, bevor ich eine Sekunde darauf merke, dass es sich um die Hand von Klara handelt, die neben mir im Bett liegt. Allein durch die vertraute, ruhige Berührung verlangsamt sich mein Herzschlag und ich lege mich wieder auf den Rücken. An Schlaf scheint vorerst nicht mehr zu denken zu sein. „Ein Albtraum?“ Klara ist bei weitem nicht so wach wie ich, sie hat Schwierigkeiten, sich klar zu artikulieren. Es tut mir leid, sie geweckt zu haben, aber ich spreche es nicht aus. Einerseits, weil es nicht wirklich meine Schuld ist, zum anderen, weil sie es weiß. Ich nicke und atme noch einmal tief durch. Genieße ihre Hand, die von meinem Arm auf meinen Oberkörper wandert: „Willst du mir davon erzählen?“ Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und küsst meine Halsbeuge: „Dann kann ich dich vielleicht besser beruhigen.“ Es ist schon niedlich, wie süß und unbedarft sie sein kann, wenn sie mag. Es steht in einem amüsanten Kontrast zu der Person, die sie in der Öffentlichkeit darstellt: Stark, selbstbewusst, oftmals kalt. Sie sagt, sie muss so wirken, um ernstgenommen zu werden, aber gerade darum kommen mir diese intimen Momente wie Goldstücke in einer Steinwüste vor. Eine Seite an ihr, die sie niemandem offenbart außer mir. Zumindest rede ich mir das gerne ein. Privat, auch bei Freunden, benimmt sie sich öfter so. Dennoch, der Gedanke schmeckt wie ein zartherbes Stück Schokolade auf der Zunge. „Unwahrscheinlich.“, murmele ich, „es sei denn, du hast ein Mittel gegen Arachnophobie entdeckt. Und bitte sag jetzt nicht wieder Hypnose, du weißt ja, ich mag das nicht, wenn jemand an meinem Verstand herumpfuscht.“ Zu erwähnen wäre gewiss, dass ich ebenso wie Klara oftmals kühl und unnahbar wirke, allerdings ist das keinem Schauspiel im Beruf geschuldet, sondern… nun, einfach meine Persönlichkeit. Selbst Klara erlebt mich nur selten anders. Ich frage mich, warum sie sich überhaupt noch mit mir abgibt. „Oh je. Wieder ein Spinnen-Traum?“ Ich verdrehe die Augen und bin froh, dass sie das nicht sieht, während sie murmelt: „Die häufen sich in letzter Zeit wieder, hm?“ Ein weiterer Kuss auf den Hals kitzelt mich, und ich drehe mich ein wenig zur Seite: „Exponentiell sozusagen. Ich hatte nicht einen. Ich hatte fünf.“ „Fünf?“ Ihre Stimme lässt Unglauben und Mitleid verlauten: „Wie zum Teufel kannst du gleich fünf Träume haben über diese ekligen kleinen Viecher? Kein Wunder, dass es dir schlecht geht.“ Jetzt verdrehe ich die Augen mit einem leichten Stöhnen, welches Klara signalisiert, dass ich ebendies tue: „Es geht mir nicht schlecht, ich bin einfach nur aufgewacht. Das ist doch schon öfter…“ „Nein.“, unterbricht sie mich. Ihre Stimme wechselt dezent in den Arbeitsmodus: „Nein, du bist nicht nur aufgewacht. Wunderst du dich nicht, dass ich schon wach war, bevor du wie ein Kerzenständer im Bett gesessen hast? Du hast dich herumgeworfen wie ein Hund mit Tollwut und irgendwas vor dich hin gemurmelt… Ehrlich, ich hatte für einen Moment richtig Sorge um dich.“ Ich blinzele und versuche in der Dunkelheit ihr Gesicht auszumachen, schaffe es lediglich, die Umrisse zu erkennen, aber ihre Stimme ist beredt genug. Das sind die seltenen Momente, in denen ich tatsächlich mitfühlend, eventuell sogar verletzlich erscheinen kann. Ich strecke meine Hand aus, lege sie auf ihre Wange und hauche ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund: „Das ist lieb von dir.“, flüstere ich: „Aber jetzt ist es ohnehin vorbei. Der Traum ist vorbei, mir geht es gut… Nicht zuletzt auch, weil du hier bist.“ Ich hätte Schnulzenschreiber werden sollen, aber tatsächlich ist jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Ich fürchte nur, dass sie mich bei Bedarf zitieren wird: „Und ich denke, dass ich mein Saldo an Albträumen für diesen Monat allein heute ausgeschöpft habe. Also lass uns einfach weiterschlafen, ja?“ Ich küsse sie noch einmal und lege mich dann wieder auf den Rücken. Ihre Hand bleibt auf meiner Brust, aber sie nimmt den Kopf von meiner Schulter um mich nicht zu stören. Wenige Minuten später höre ich ihren ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem. Ich warte weitere zehn Minuten, um sicher zu sein, dass sie auch wirklich schläft, dann steige ich langsam und vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Lediglich mit Unterwäsche bekleidet gehe ich vom Schlafzimmer in mein Arbeitszimmer und setze mich vor meinen Computer. Schalte ihn ein und warte, bis er sich vollständig hochgefahren hat. Ich muss mir bei Gelegenheit einen Neuen zulegen, dieses Modell ist nicht einfach nur veraltet: Es ist steinalt. Der Vorgang dauert insgesamt fast zwei Minuten, bis ich endlich soweit bin, mein Textprogramm zu öffnen und zu schreiben. Ich schreibe meinen Traum nieder, so wie ich ihn wahrgenommen habe. Gott allein, so er denn existieren täte, weiß, warum ich das tue, ich habe schon seit Monaten nichts mehr geschrieben. In einer Woche wären es genau neun. Nun, denke ich lächelnd, vielleicht ist dieser Text eine Frühgeburt. Es dauert lange, bis ich fertig bin, und erst durch das Grummeln meines Magens merke ich, dass es inzwischen fast zehn Uhr Morgens ist. Ich habe beinahe neun Stunden am Stück geschrieben. Dann allerdings fällt mir ebenso auf, dass ich fertig bin. Müde, hungrig, aber zugleich auf eine Weise glücklich, die ich nicht einmal mit Klara erleben kann, sondern einzig und allein durch das schreiben selbst, scrolle ich in der Datei ganz nach oben und lese mir die ersten paar Zeilen durch. Kurz darauf höre ich Klara nach mir rufen, offenbar verwundert, dass ich nicht mehr neben ihr liege. Nachvollziehbar, an unseren gemeinsamen Wochenenden schlafe ich auch gerne Mal bis Mittag. Ich lächle beim Klang ihrer Stimme und schalte den Computer aus, nicht ohne vorher die Datei abzuspeichern. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tiere